Revenge is Sweet
by the ultima3
Summary: What would you do if the closest person to you has been murdered? Read and review please...
1. Recollections

**Recollections**

Tears fell as Wes laid a bunch of flowers on a gravestone.

"Why... Why... Why did you have to take her away from me?" he muttered to himself. Team Snagem had killed his wife, Rui, and Wes was not about to take it sitting down.

They had been married for barely a year, and were in their early-thirties. As a way of revenge for betraying him, Gonzap had killed Rui and left her body outside Wes' house.

"Damn you Gonzap... You will pay for this..." Wes muttered to himself as he got up and walked away. "And to think that she was four months pregnant... Bastard..."

Wes picked up his bag and his pokeballs. Throwing one last look at his house, he walked out of the door and slammed it shut.

"Latios!" he yelled, throwing his pokeball upwards. Immediately, a blur of blue could be seen materializing from the ball. Leaping onto it, Wes flew off into the distance...

"_Rui! Rui! Wake up! You've got a child! Don't die now! Please..."............ "I'm sorry, but your wife is dead..."............ "How could Rui die? You promised to take care of her for us!"............_

Memories flooded Wes' mind as he felt the wind caress his face... He would have revenge... At all costs...


	2. Surprise

A/N: Yes, I know... The last chapter was super short... So I'll make up for it here, ok?

---

**Surprise**

Wes took a quick glance off his Latios. He was nearing a white building in the middle of the "wasteland" continent, Orre.

Within a matter of minutes, he was on the ground. "Luster Purge," he muttered as the gate before him broke apart into a million shards of steel. He had expected an alarm to sound, but no sound was made.

He scratched his head while surveying the surroundings. Not much had changed since a few years back.

He heard something moving in the distance. He threw another pokeball. This time, an Espeon emerged.

"Find him."

Instantly, a beam shot out, hitting something on the roof of the building.

"Psychic."

A scream could be heard as two objects flew off in different directions. Espeon looked up at Wes in confusion. Wes was never that cold blooded, but since recently, he had been in a bad mood and often cried for no obvious reason. Espeon had never seen its master like that before.

"Kyogre."

This time, a giant blue pokemon emerged from the pokeball.

"Sheer cold."

A heavy downpour started as the surroundings turned into ice.

"Groudon."

This time, bright sunlight joined the rain. Slight traces of a rainbow could be found, which Wes paid no attention to.

"Eruption."

Fireballs rained the area, melting the ice, and causing the building to collapse.

"Fissure."

This time, the land below the building cracked open, revealing a basement. Charred bodies of both humans and pokemon littered the area.

If not for the power Wes commanded around the area, he would have been convicted of mass murder and put to death. Recalling his pokemon, Wes ventured into the basement. Upon entering the basement, memories flooded his mind...

"_Wes, are you sure that this place is safe?" Rui asked anxiously, surveying the surroundings._

"_Of course... With me..." Wes said in reply as he leaned in to kiss her. She gently pushed him away and gave him a quick peck on his cheek._

"_Not now... Still remember what happened in The Under hotel?" _

_Wes chuckled. "Aww... So sad... You've grown up so fast..."_

Wes' thoughts were interrupted by a cold sneer. "How surprising, Wes... Thinking about your ex-wife? I'm so sorry for you... My dear widower..."

Wes turned around to see a Cipher peon in red clothes. "So, Cipher has something to do with this? I don't mind..."

Immediately, the peon fell to the ground, moaning in pain. "What did you bastard do to me...?"

"Ask Umbreon."

"You bastard..." he muttered as he breathed his last.

Immediately, ten more peons, each in different colored clothing, surrounded him...

---

A/N: So, how was it? Why doesn't anyone read or review my story?


	3. So Close, Yet So Far

**So Close, Yet So Far**

"Wah... I'm so scared..." Wes said, imitating a baby voice.

"You should be..." another peon said.

Instantly, he fell to the ground dead. The peons around him followed suit, slowly.

"Good job, Umbreon..."

"_Wes... We're surrounded... What should we do?"_

"_Fight."_

"_But..."_

"Care for a rematch, Wes?"

"Nazcour. I see that you have broken out of prison... They should've killed you... But I'll do it..."

A look of confusion was all that was seen on his face as he fell to the ground. The four peons behind him backed off and ran off, but they fell onto the ground one by one.

"Good job, Latias..."

A red version of Latios materialized out of thin air.

"Good thing that my trip to Hoenm and fifty ultra balls were not wasted..." Wes muttered.

"_Damn... Why won't this thing be caught?"............ "Rui, I don't care if I'm a master trainer or anything... I love you and that is all that matters... Will you marry me?"..._

Thoughts flooded Wes' mind as he fell to the ground...

"What's wrong Wes, couldn't stand reliving those happy memories?"

"Gonzap... You will pay for this..."

Wes turned around to see a Banette and a Skarmory...

---

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter three... Hope you all have enjoyed it! Review please...


	4. Another Chance

**Another Chance**

Wes' eyes turned into slits as he reached for his pokeballs.

"Espeon. Umbreon."

A flash of pink and black appeared as the Banette before him crumpled into a heap on the ground. The Skarmory charged forward, attempting to force its beak into Espeon's body. Espeon dodged the drill peck attack, giving Umbreon a chance to shoot a dark colored beam at the steel bird.

Skarmory crashed against the wall, making way for Wes and his two most beloved pokemon to pass.

"Show your oversized freak head, Gonzap!"

Cold laughter could be heard as two peons in black colored clothing stepped out of the walls


End file.
